Gone
by Secret Nochuuu
Summary: [Oneshoot] Gone versi FF dari MV nya Jin - Gone. Semua tokoh dan alur sama dan hanya di tambahkan sedikit bumbu. Sekian.


Lantunan piano terdengar lembut dari dalam rumah bergaya Victoria kuno. Semakin jelas saat pintu utama dibuka. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan fokus memainkan piano, disamping nya berdiri seseorang yang lebih tua beberapa tahun memegang tongkat pendek seperti mastreo handal.

"Nona duduk lah dulu, sebentar lagi giliran anda." ujar sang pelayan menyuruh anak majikan nya duduk di kursi tunggu salah satu tempat les piano ternama di kota mereka. Gadis itu dengan patuh duduk menghadap jendela masih mendengarkan Lantunan piano dari anak laki-laki didalam sana.

Beberapa menit kemudian suara itu berhenti di tutup dengan suara tepuk tangan. "Bagus-bagus. Permainan mu semakin handal, tuan. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi pianist handal."

Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan, menggeleng. "Kau berlebihan." ia membereskan peralatan nya sebelum beranjak pergi. "Ah, siapa dia ?"

Lelaki yang lebih tua berkacamata tadi mengikuti arah telunjuk sang tuan muda. Salah satu murid emas nya. "Oh, dia baru masuk hari ini. Anak dari keluarga besar Kim itu."

"Kim ? Kim entertainment ?"

Pelatih hanya mengangguk. Anak lelaki pemain piano tadi hendak bertanya lebih lanjut sebelum kepala pelayan nya memanggil.

"Tuan, kita harus bergegas. Ayah dan ibunda tuan sudah menunggu sekarang." ketua pelayan mengatakan nya dengan santun dan penuh hormat.

"Baiklah." ia berpamitan dengan pelatih nya menunduk sebagai tanda hormat sebelum mengikuti langkah ketua pelayan rumah mereka sambil menelan pil, melewati gadis yang masih fokus berjalan kedepan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

OoO

Xiumin duduk disofa sembari menunggu giliran nya bermain piano. Ia memandang sekitar, memperhatikan seisi rumah dengan seksama sampai mata nya beralih ke dalam ruangan berlapis kaca. Seorang gadis dengan wajah menunduk, disamping nya pelatih Han sedang berbicara yang tak bisa Xiumin dengar. Lelaki tua berkacamata itu terlihat membentak lalu berlalu pergi setelah memukul piano dengan keras membuat suara cukup bising.

Pelatih Han memang terkenal tegas dan ketat dalam melatih seseorang. Belum lagi murid yang ia didik memiliki bakat seperti diri nya. Han tidak akan segan-segan melatih anak itu hingga melebihi batas kemampuan sang anak.

Xiumin baru pertama kali melihat pelatih Han semarah tadi. Lelaki itu masih terdiam ditempat memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang gadis yang tampak mencari sesuatu hingga ia tak sengaja menyentuh toples kaca berisi permen warna-warni dan membuat nya jatuh kelantai.

Xiumin berdiri, berniat membantu hingga ia diam membeku ditempat. Memandang heran kearah gadis itu sebelum menoleh kearah kepala pelayan yang sering menemani nya sejak kecil. "Dia..." Xiumin tak berniat melanjutkan ucapannya melihat kepala pelayan menaruh jari telunjuk di bibir. Menyuruh lelaki itu tak berkomentar lebih lanjut.

Kepala pelayan keluarga Xiumin beranjak pergi menemui pelatih Han untuk membicarakan jadwal latihan tuan muda nya. Karena ada keperluan keluarga jadwal latihan tuan muda harus di ubah.

Xiumin memandang sejenak kearah pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat. Ia bergegas memasuki ruangan kaca tadi, tak berniat mengeluarkan suara Xiumin hanya memandang gadis yang sudah kembali duduk di kursi piano. Ia hanya diam tanpa menyentuh tuts piano.

Xiumin berjalan pelan kearah gadis tadi. Melambai-lambaikan tangan tepat ke wajah gadis itu. Menunggu reaksi. Nihil.

Gadis itu sama sekali tak terganggu. Mata nya fokus menghadap ke depan tepat ke wajah Xiumin.

Lelaki tadi tak kehabisan akal. Memasang wajah terjelek yang ia punya untuk membuat gadis tadi ketawa. Masih sama, gadis itu sama sekali tak bereaksi. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan Xiumin duduk disamping gadis yang akhirnya menoleh.

"Pelatih Han ?"

Xiumin menggeleng. "Bukan." ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekat. Menatap ke manik mata coklat didepan sana. Terdiam cukup lama.

"Siapa kamu ?" suara lembut namun sarat akan makna membuat Xiumin menghentikan kegiatan nya. Ia gelabakan sendiri sebelum cengengesan tak jelas.

"Kau bisa memanggil ku, Xiumin." lelaki itu menjulurkan tangan. Beberapa detik kemudian lelaki itu sadar, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Jadi Xiumin menarik tangan gadis itu untuk menjabat tangan nya. "Xiumin."

"Nama yang bagus." puji nya tulus membuat rona merah hadir tanpa gadis itu sadari.

"Ka-Ka-Kau sendiri ?"

"You jung. Kim You Jung."

Xiumin mangut-mangut lantas meletakkan tangan nya keatas tuts piano. "Kau mau mendengar lagu buatan ku ?"

"Lagu ? Buatan dirimu sendiri ? Wah! Kamu jenius sekali." puji You Jung polos. Xiumin terkekeh pelan menanggapi reaksi lawan bicara nya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sejenius itu, masih ada yang lebih hebat dari ku salah satu nya pelatih Han." Xiumin merenggangkan otot-otot tangan sebelum memulai bait pertama dengan baik.

"Itu sangat indah." You Jung menutup mata nya menikmati alunan piano yang tak pernah terdengar selembut ini. Ia saja yang berlatih dari kecil tidak pernah bisa memainkan piano seindah dan sebagus itu.

"Maaf, aku baru menyelesaikan setengah nya saja. Tapi, aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan secepatnya dan menunjukkan kepada mu." ucap Xiumin malu mengakhiri permainan tunggal nya barusan. You Jung tersenyum tipis. Xiumin menengok kebelakang, pintu ruangan pelatih Han terbuka lebar dan ketua pelayan nya baru saja keluar membuat Xiumin bergegas sembunyi dibalik piano.

"Apa kau baru saja bermain seperti tuan Xiumin, Nona You Jung ?" pelatih Han menghampiri You Jung yang masih tersenyum di bangku nya. Han celingak-celinguk memastikan telinganya tadi tidak salah dengar.

"Kalo kau bisa bermain sebagus itu daritadi, aku tidak akan memarahi mu." ucap pelatih Han dingin sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan.

Xiumin mengintip memastikan pelatih Han sudah pergi. Ia menghembuskan napas lega kalo saja tadi pelatih Han tahu ia disini, bisa habis diri nya kena omel yang melebihi Ibunda nya sendiri.

"Kamu darimana saja ? Tiba-tiba hilang seperti tadi." komentar You Jung saat merasa kursi disamping nya kembali di duduki seseorang yang ia yakini itu Xiumin.

"Tuan Han datang. Kalo dia tahu aku yang main piano tadi bersama mu aku bisa kena amarah nya, asal kau tahu amarah tuan Han sangat mengerikan." sungut Xiumin memastikan pelatih Han tak kembali secara tiba-tiba. You Jung tertawa mendengar bagaimana Xiumin memanggil pelatih mereka dengan panggilan tuan.

Xiumin mengambil permen yang berada didalam toples kaca di atas piano. "Buka mulut mu." Walau ragu You Jung tetap membuka mulut. Perasaan manis menyeruak didalam mulut saat permen manis kesukaan nya menyentuh lidah. You Jung kembali tersenyum seraya bergumam terima kasih kepada Xiumin.

Xiumin menatap jari telunjuk yang tak sengaja menyentuh permukaan bibir You Jung. Dan ia mulai gugup sekarang.

"Kau sangat menyukai permen ?"

"Iya, mereka sudah seperti obat bagi ku."

Xiumin ber-oh ria sebelum buru-buru mencari tempat kecil untuk menyimpan pil. Meminum dengan cepat membuat suara grasak-grusuk disekitar terdengar.

"Ada apa ?" tanya You Jung khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." tangan nya kembali mengambil permen untuk gadis itu. "Buka mulut mu. Manis ?" You Jung mengangguk senang. Entah kenapa berada didekat Xiumin membuatnya merasa di hargai.

"Oh! Kau mau jalan-jalan ?" tawaran mendadak dari Xiumin membuat You Jung agak kaget.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan pelatih Han?" Xiumin menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal. Mendadak bingung sendiri.

"Sekarang memang tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalo besok ? Jadwal latihan di percepat bukan? Jadi kita bisa membolos~"

"Membolos ?" You Jung mengerjap heran, ia tak menyangka Xiumin bisa berkata seperti itu dengan santai. Padahal You Jung pernah mendengar pelatih Han tak akan segan-segan menghukum murid nya hanya karena mereka anak emas atau sejenisnya. Peraturan tetap peraturan.

"Bagaimana ? Kau mau kan? Daripada suntuk bermain dengan piano mulu." seru Xiumin semangat.

You Jung tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan. Xiumin sontak memekik girang sebelum berhenti sadar itu akan mengundang perhatian.

"Baiklah! Besok kita jalan-jalan~" Xiumin bergegas merapikan barang bawaan nya sebelum pergi ia berucap. "Sampai jumpa besok, You Jung."

"Hati-hati." sebelum ucapan itu selesai suara kepala beradu dengan pintu terdengar nyaring memenuhi seisi ruangan. You Jung menoleh kaget. "Xiumin ?"

"A-Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak papa tidak papa." Xiumin membuka pintu dengan jidat merah. Untung saja You Jung tak melihatnya tadi, bagaimana reaksi bahagia Xiumin sampai tidak sadar pintu ada didepan wajah nya. You Jung tersenyum sebelum Xiumin benar-benar hilang di balik pintu.

OoO

Suara tongkat memukul piano terdengar dibarengi suara tegas disamping Xiumin membuat lelaki itu agak terpenjarat kaget. Dia kembali fokus dengan note-note didepan nya walau lirikan mata nya mengikuti langkah You Jung yang baru datang dari balik jendela yang mengarah langsung ke gerbang utama.

"Tuan Xiumin seperti nya hari ini anda tidak fokus. Ada masalah ?" Xiumin lantas menggeleng cepat. Buru-buru membereskan barang nya sebelum menunduk memberi hormat. Latihan nya selesai lebih cepat.

Pelatih Han menatap nya sebentar sebelum berbalik masuk ke ruang pribadi milik nya. Xiumin bergegas menghampiri You Jung yang tak di kawal penjaga pribadi milik nya. Mencolek pundak gadis itu. "Kita pergi sekarang ?"

"Xiumin ?" You Jung agak kaget mendengar suara yang ia hapal tepat di sisi kiri nya. "Pergi ? Kemana ?"

"Kau lupa ? Kita jalan-jalan, ingat ?"

You Jung membentuk huruf O dengan mulutnya. Mangut-mangut saat ingat dengan janji mereka kemarin. "Ah, tapi sebentar lagi giliran ku."

"Pelatih Han ada keperluan sebentar. Jadi latihan mu di undur dulu."

"Benarkah ? Kenapa pelatih Han tidak memberi tahu ku dulu ?"

"Mungkin dia lupa." Xiumin memperhatikan sekitar nya sebelum menarik tangan You Jung membawa gadis itu pergi sebelum pelatih Han keluar dari ruangan nya.

Sebenarnya Xiumin sengaja berbohong karena ia ingin mengenal You Jung lebih dalam. Kalo hanya sekedar ngobrol biasa itu akan susah mengingat jadwal mereka berdua yang saling bertabrakan belum lagi pengawal Xiumin akhir-akhir ini lebih posesif dari biasa nya berkat perintah dari sang Ibunda tercinta.

"Kita mau kemana ?" You Jung bertanya saat tangan nya ditarik Xiumin entah kemana. Ia merasa mereka berada di luar ruangan terlebih lagi udara terasa dingin saat bulan Desember seperti sekarang.

Xiumin melepaskan tangan nya. "Tunggu sebentar." ia mengendap-endap kedepan memastikan tidak ada orang di taman belakang rumah pelatih Han. Setelah aman tangan Xiumin bergerak-gerak memanggil You Jung untuk mendekat. Xiumin menoleh ia baru ingat, lantas bergegas menarik kembali lengan You Jung memastikan gadis itu mengikuti nya.

"Dimana ini ?" You Jung duduk dibangku taman. Bingung.

"Menurut mu ?" Xiumin balik bertanya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping You Jung dan sadar ia akan menerima resiko nya nanti membawa anak gadis itu kabur walau tak jauh.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kita sedang di luar ruangan. Dan lagi apa kita akan kembali tepat waktu ?"

Xiumin melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kiri nya. Sebelum meringis. "Tentu saja." jawab nya sesantai mungkin walau fakta nya mereka sudah terlambat tujuhbelas menit dari jadwal latihan You Jung dan waktu pulang Xiumin.

Mereka berdua diam. Hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga You Jung bersuara membuat Xiumin kaget sendiri.

"Aku ingin melihat wajah mu, Xiumin." ucapnya tulus dari hati terdalam. Duduk berdua saja dengan Xiumin membuat You Jung merasa nyaman sekaligus penasaran bagaimana rupa wajah lelaki yang berhasil masuk kedalam rongga hati nya.

Xiumin diam sebentar sebelum meraih tangan You Jung, mengarahkan tangan gadis itu kewajahnya. Agak terkejut You Jung menjauhkan tangan nya sebentar sebelum kembali menyentuh wajah Xiumin dalam diam. Tangan nya berlahan menelusuri seluruh lekuk wajah Xiumin. Ia tersenyum membayangkan betapa rupawan lelaki didepan nya.

Xiumin kembali menggenggam tangan You Jung yang tadi diwajahnya, membawa tangan itu mengarah ke dada tepat bagian jantung nya yang memompa darah dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. You Jung agak terkejut sebelum senyuman nya semakin lebar.

"Kamu gugup ?" tanya You Jung polos masih dengan tangan di dada Xiumin. Lelaki itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban walau tahu gadis didepan nya tak akan pernah melihat.

"Aku hanya--" ucapan Xiumin terpotong. Mata nya melotot melihat pengawal pribadi nya datang beserta kepala pelayan.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mau pulang." seru Xiumin memberontak. Ia berdiri mencoba menjauh dari jangkauan.

You Jung mendadak bingung. Kepada siapa Xiumin marah-marah dan membentak seperti itu. Tangannya sudah lepas secara kasar dari Xiumin yang bergerak menjauh.

"Ku bilang aku tidak mau! Mau apa kalian, heh ?! Lepaskan aku, hei! Ku bilang lepaskan." dengan sangat terpaksa kepala pelayan keluarga Xiumin memerintahkan anak buah nya menarik paksa anak majikan nya menuju mobil yang siap membawa mereka ketempat tujuan yang seharusnya menjadi jadwal wajib Xiumin setiap hari.

Xiumin terus memberontak melawan hak nya. Genggam kuat di kedua tangan kiri dan kanan tak mampu ia lawan, walau begitu Xiumin tak ingin menyerah. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengan You Jung.

"Xiumin ? Hei! Xiumin!" You Jung bangkit. Ia celingak-celinguk sambil meraba sekitarnya. Mendengar teriakan dari Xiumin membuat perasaan nya tidak nyaman. "Xiumin ?!" seru You Jung memanggil nama anak lelaki yang sudah dibawa pergi secara paksa oleh anak buah orang tua nya. "Kamu dimana? Xiumin."

You Jung tersandung. Tangan nya meraba-raba sekitar mencari benda yang bisa ia pegang. Tangan nya terhenti ke benda seperti botol kecil yang tergeletak naas di rerumputan. "Xiumin." gumam nya pelan menarik botol kecil yang terbuat dari plastik tadi kedalam pelukan nya.

Han dari jendela lantai dua mengintip keluar. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan menjauh.

OoO

Berhari-hari bahkan ketika hari memasuki minggu Xiumin tidak pernah muncul lagi sejak hari itu.

You Jung tahu Xiumin bukan tipe orang yang melanggar jadwal. Apalagi latihan bersama pelatih Han dan diri nya.

Masih menunggu kabar You Jung menggenggam botol kecil yang ia temui saat terakhir kali bertemu dengan Xiumin. Gadis itu bertanya ke salah satu pelayan nya apa isi gerangan botol itu dan ternyata setelah di selidik lebih lanjut isi nya adalah obat penghalang efek samping sekaligus obat sementara.

Jadi selama ini Xiumin memiliki penyakit yang You Jung tidak ketahui sama sekali. You Jung merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Suara pintu dibuka membuat lamunan You Jung buyar. Gadis itu kembali ke alam nyata, dimana dia sekarang berada di sofa tempat ia biasa menunggu giliran berlatih. Seseorang memasuki ruang tempat piano berada. You Jung masih diam, tidak bersuara karena tak mampu berkata apa-apa saat aroma yang ia kenal menyeruak saat pintu dibuka.

Suara piano berlahan terdengar, semakin lama semakin jelas membuat You Jung tidak dapat menahan air mata nya. Ia sangat kenal cara orang ini bermain dan lagu yang ia bawakan sekarang. You Jung tersenyum penuh arti.

Hanya sebentar sebelum suara nyaring nan bising memenuhi seisi ruangan. You Jung kaget, ia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Xiumin ?"

Tidak ada balasan.

"Xiumin ?"

Suara pintu dan langkah kaki yang terkesan tergesa-gesa kembali mengistrupsi pendengaran You Jung. Ditambah suara panik seorang lelaki paruh baya membuat pikiran You Jung kosong. Ia panik namun bingung.

Beberapa menit kemudian keadaan kembali sunyi seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. You Jung hanya terdiam diatas sofa. Air mata nya berlahan jatuh. Lama kelamaan suara isak tangis terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

Han yang memperhatikan nya sejak tadi tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya berjalan kearah piano melepas kacamata yang sering ia pakai sebelum memainkan lagu yang pernah dibawakan salah satu murid kebanggaan nya dalam diam.

You Jung mendadak terdiam. Ia menutup mulut dengan tangan, menahan isakan yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Walau begitu You Jung tetap berusaha tersenyum menguatkan diri.

Dari permainan yang dibawakan pelatih Han sudah cukup menjelaskan semua nya untuk You Jung. Dan gadis itu benar-benar menangis sekarang mengetahui mimpi buruk yang selama ini tidak pernah ia harapkan terwujud sangat cepat.

\- FIN -


End file.
